The Real Maplestory
by Zygrix
Summary: The real story of maplestory. A book containing the secrets of the goddess of time and even the black mage! This book can be only be found in ludibrium... So be happy you are reading it right now!
1. Chapter 1

**The Real Maplestory**

_Chapter One: How it started_

Please return this book to Ludibrium Library 4012

It started when the goddess of time Rhinne was borne out of air...

The maple world was created for the goddess Rhinne to transform into a "mapler" and help others... But to help others, there must be maplers... everywhere... In different dimensions Rhinne created maplers. The dimensions we live in are the Scania dimension and the Bera dimension... Both not knowing the other side! Rhinne then made a mistake, with allies, there MUST be enemies... Chaos spawned as Rhinne broke the most important rule, where one is leveled, the other must be as well... there must be BALANCE! Maple world had only one continent... Maple Island. Maple Island may be small but contains over 1,000,000 maplers. Rhinne was frozen in time as punishment, leaving maple world in great danger! Before, the monsters came weak: snails,mushrooms,and trees. Everything got worst... The Black Mage has been created in the middle of maple island, The mage spawned different kinds of monsters as he could imagine. The maplers banded together creating a class of strong warriors. From the west of maple island came the warriors and archers. At the east... mages came, with elven warriors and mystical creatures... They couldn't stand a chance. As they fought, the monsters got... somehow stronger... This was then known by the fairies' research and it was called, Experience. The thieves and pirates came in attacking maplers as they were onced hated from the world. The defending maplers called peace to the thieves and pirates. The thieves and pirates did not want to lose the chance to plunder weakened maples but they made a deal. The thieves and pirates will be able to live into normal towns and CONTINUE their illegal training. The maplers agreed. 12 years later... the maplers had lost, taken into slavery, some maplers ran and lived in Lith Harbor, a famous area known for its fine cuisine. Everyday, they wait for the goddess to return. They then called the great wizards, they decided to create a new island... using all their magic the wizards created a land from the waters... The black mage noticed and left maple island forever. The maplers know they will return if no one is fighting the black mage so, they moved to the NEW island. The first arrived at kerning city where the thieves and pirates turned at the other maplers... They claimed the land and fought the maplers out of the city. The maplers were enraged! Through argument all of the classes seperated. Thieves in kerning city, Warriors in Perion, Bow mans in Heneseys, mystical creatures in the forest, and the pirates in nautilus. Lith harbor then somehow... MERGED INTO THE NEW ISLAND. The wizards were shocked and stayed at lith harbor... In the middle, the black mage created monsters and defended his land called, sleepwood... with confusing turns and twists. One day the black mage just... vanished. The black mage will return they knew but they will be ready. Some say the 5 classes caused a hex that weakened the black mage and sealing the black mage into a prison. The island was later named Victoria Island because Victoria Maple was the ONLY one borned the same day the black mage had disapeared. Victoria Maple later disappeared on her tenth birthday. Some even say Victoria Maple was signal of the goddess Rhinne. The black mage had disappeared but the monsters stayed... As the maplers fought, new maplers were born... Their parent would train them until they were ten years old. After that, the children would be able to choose their class because of their ability... Even if the child had a thieving parent, the child would be able to create magic and they would've chosen the mages. Some maplers were born in maple island and were shipped onto Victoria Island. ~The End~


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Discoveries**

**To recap, the maplers fought the black mage, the goddess of time is frozen, and Victoria maple is dead...**

After Victoria Maple died, the maplers grieved but stayed strong, as war was coming. The classes hated each other and created the contract of war. The contract stated, the war will be held in sleepywood and whoever controls sleepywood, controls maple world. As war fought on, the stars sent a peacemaker, the Empress... The Empress was born and convinced maples to join her nation called Cygnus Knights. The Cygnus Knights came to Ereve, a world created for the Empress. But! When the Cygnus Knights and Empress returned to Ereve, they were occupied by weird blue-fur animal-like creatures. The Empress, embraced the creatures to fight with her. After 4 years, maple world was at peace. Then a terrible tragedy came, the black mage had return on Maple Island, the origin of maplers. The Cygnus Knights fought but could not purify these wretched creatures. All airships were on look out for the black mage to attack. On Christmas, maplers let their guard down as Santa Claus has arrived with weapons? The man believed in no jolly! But atlas when Santa was giving gifts, the black mage stole Santa's bag. The black mage then summoned a evil spirit named Balrog out of the bag. To fight these "boss" creatures, a clan called Crusades joined together. Spiegalmien, a famous investor in events, was part of the crusades and created "Zakam"! Zakam was a boss to fight along crusaders but failed as the black mage corrupted the Zakam. With the forces of the black mage, Victoria Island, was besieged. The maplers lived their ordinarily lives but the black mage kept sending down monsters to fulfill his fear power. When he is strong enough, Victoria Island will be corrupted.

**In this chapter, Spiegalmien is introduced and the Zakam mystery is cleared. Crusades and Cygnus Knights have been explained. The Next Chapter introduces the first hero, Aran. This story is not dead, each world will receive one chapter and each class will receive one chapter as well!**


End file.
